Meet the Tests (version 2)
All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time, it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Test family, and Johnny chose this particular house because there were people and an animal who believed in him. There was Lila. In the bathroom of the corner house, there was a Canadian woman with auburn hear and jade green eyes, wearing a jade blue ball gown, white petticoat, a black choker, and glass slippers. Her name was Lila Test. And she was busy fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a ball. "Hugh dear, do hurry," Lila called out. "We mustn't be late for the party, you know." Lila believed that Gideon the Cat was the spirit of youth. But Hugh... In the bedroom, there was a Canadian man with yellow hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a light gray turtleneck, a green sleeveless shirt, brown pants, and dark blue shoes. His name was Hugh Test, Lila's husband. And he was looking for his gold cuff links through some drawers. "Lila, unless I find my cuff links, we don't go to the party," Hugh called back. "And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face on the boat again. And if I can never--" Unfortunately, he got cut off by bumping his head on the open top drawer. "OUCH!" cried Sinbad, as he hopped around, holding his head. Well, Hugh was a practical man. The boys, however, a heffalump named Lumpy, who was Hugh and Lila's biological son, and a kangaroo named Roo who was also their son, believed Johnny was a real human and made him the hero of all their nursery games. In the nursery, we see two shadows fighting each other with toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right while the other has one in its right paw. One of the shadows belonged to an 8-year old lavender heffalump with purple hair, wearing an orangish yellow nightshirt and an orangish yellow nightcap. His name was Lumpy, Hugh and Lila's son. And he was the one with the hanger in his right hand and the sword in his left. The other shadow belonged to a 6-year-old brown kangaroo, wearing a bright red pajama jacket, a bright red nightcap, and bright yellow slippers. His name was Roo, Lumpy's brother and Hugh and Lila's other son. And he was the one with the sword in his right paw. "Blast you, Johnny Test Pan!" Lumpy said in a scary voice. Roo bonked his brother on the head twice with his sword. "Take that!" he cried. Then he and Lumpy blocked their toy swords together. "Give up, Mcleach?" he smirked, "Give up?" "Never!" called Lumpy. Then he opened a drawer that was underneath Roo's feet with the hanger, and he fell in as Lumpy yelled, "I'll teach you to cut off my hand!" Just about then, a 13-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black hair ribbon with a bow top centered in her hair walked in. She was wearing a white flowered nightgown with a yellow flower and a red circle on the center and white slippers. Her name was Alice Liddell, Sinbad and Cinderella's daughter and Cody and Edmond's big sister. She was also carrying a jug.